


Dirty Mouth

by mxfictiondaydreamer



Series: Cantankerous Fuck Buddies [1]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Ass Play, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, F/F, Humor, Locker Room, Love/Hate, Safer Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxfictiondaydreamer/pseuds/mxfictiondaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuko and Nonon are like oil and water--in that order because Ryuko's fucking nasty and never washes her hair--but what happens when the two of them run into each other in the locker room and compare notes about their prolific sexcapades and sky-high sex drives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Mouth

Ryuko threw back the curtain and exited the locker room shower in a puff of steam, spacing out and whistling. Her hair was in an unusual state of cleanliness and her skin glowed from the water. She took the towel she had hung up by the shower, inhaling its subtle lavender scent before wrapping herself up in its luxurious softness.

She reached into her bag and put on moisturizer in the mirror, sure not to miss a spot or end up with a noticeable gob of it on her face again, when all of a sudden a certain pink someone appeared from the other shower.

“Jakuzure?! Fuck, you startled me!”

“I’m sorry Matoi! I’ll be sure not to use the damn showers anymore for your convenience… Were you checking me out?!” she demanded as she put on her own towel.

“I was just trying to figure out what you were doing here.”

“I was just freshening up after marching band practice, not that it’s any of your business.”

“Oh, I was confused. I thought for a second you were doing something actually athletic. That makes sense then.”

“Marching band is athletic, you fucking asshole!”

Ryuko laughed and made a pumping gesture with her hairbrush to mimic Nonon’s baton.

Nonon gave her a little push. Ryuko held hairbrush high over her head and laughed as Nonon tried to grab it. After a few seconds the shorter girl’s towel started to fall and she prioritized keeping it on rather than pursuing the hairbrush further.

“Anyway, what are you doing in here? I thought the only athletic activities you were into involved your girlfriend and those like, 15 other girls you’re so keen on having over every single weekend,” she bit back.

“Well it obviously keeps me in shape,” she teased, flexing her arms. “And don’t get me started on _your_ sex life! I happen to know you stuck your tongue up the entire softball team…and that’s just the tip of the iceberg!” She stuck out her tongue to illustrate.

“You still haven’t told me what _you’re_ doing here,” said Nonon, recovering quickly. “I bet your shower’s clogged from all those girls’ hair…”

“You would like that, wouldn’t you? No, I happen to be practicing Kendo with Uzu.”

Nonon scoffed. “I’m surprised that monkey-brain can teach—“

“Whatever, you love him!” Ryuko shot back with a grin.

Nonon just crossed her arms and huffed.

“Then why is his wall covered in postcards from you from probably every time you go out of town? And why do they all say onii-chan? You love him!”

“What were you doing in his room?!”

“Studying, not that it’s any of your business,” Ryuko mocked back.

“Pff, you study? Since when?”

“Just because I’m not preppy like you… Yeah, I study. Probably way more than you, since I’m not busy fingering every girl in a track suit.”

Nonon scowled back at her.

“You’re disgusting, you know that?”

“You have a thing for athletic girls, huh?” Ryuko teased.

“Fuck you.”

“Okay!”

“That’s not what I meant, asshole!”

“Were you…were you checking me out just now?”

“You wish!”

“Then why does your face match your hair…”

“Why am I wasting my time talking to you? I’m outta here.” Nonon clutched her towel, grabbed her stuff and started power walking out of the locker room.

“Hey Nonon!” Ryuko teased. “Are you sure you don’t want some of this…?”

Nonon looked back reflexively. Ryuko was sliding her towel down her breasts seductively.

Nonon blushed more profusely but kept her eyes glued.

“That’s what I thought.”

Nonon cleared her throat. “Anyway, I’ve got stuff to do, and I—“

“Get over here, pixie.”

“Pfft, you’ve got the wrong idea, Matoi. Goodbye—“

“I’ll eat your ass.”

Nonon stopped right in the doorway. She slowly turned her head back at Ryuko with the sourest expression on her face.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” she spat.

“You heard me,” said Ryuko, crudely gesturing with her tongue. “I’ll make you feel so good…you’ve heard what I do to those girls. Admit it, you’re curious. So I’m telling you right now, I’m offering to lick your ass. Right here, right now, no strings attached.”

“You’re pulling my leg,” Nonon yelled.

“Nah-ah,” said Ryuko. “I’m a hundred-percent serious. But why don’t you come over here and find out for yourself?”

Nonon looked around, blushed, and marched back into the locker room. “You’re not gonna tell anyone about this, are you, _transfer student_?”

“You have my word,” said Ryuko.

“Alright, let’s do this,” said Nonon.

“Okay…this shower stall’s nice and private, we’ve got the curtain… Get on your elbows and knees, I’ll be right back.”

Nonon obliged, but muttered to herself, “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

“Believe it!” Ryuko said proudly, beaming. “We’re gonna do this!”

“The floor’s too hard,” Nonon complained.

“You want a yoga mat, princess?” Ryuko offered from her locker.

“Since when do you do yoga?!”

“I’m just full of surprises, aren’t I?” said Ryuko with a grin.

Ryuko went over to her locker and pulled down a lime green yoga mat and a little clear plastic bag full of sex supplies. She returned to Nonon, who was sitting cross-legged on the shower floor and examining her hair for split ends.

“Where’s that going?” Nonon asked about the sex bag.

“These are for your ass,” said Ryuko, pointing at the dental dams inside. She pulled out a vanilla-flavored one, opened the package, and shook it out like a picnic blanket.

“Pfft, vanilla? You?” Nonon teased with wide eyes.

“I like it better than the strawberry ones, and the grape ones taste like Dimetapp,” she said, “And the banana ones are out of the question.”

Both girls made faces at the mention of the banana ones.

“Anyway…are you ready, babe?”

Nonon rolled her eyes and got on the yoga mat on her eblows and knees, giving Ryuko easy access.

Ryuko smiled as she squirted a bit of lube into her hand, rubbed it around, and put it on one side of the dental dam. She applied that side to Nonon’s ass.

Ryuko put her face on Nonon’s ass and inhaled.

“The fuck are you smelling me?! _Ass licking,_ not aromatherapy!”

“You smell like roses!” said Ryuko, completely ignoring her quip. “Did you use Herbal Essences rose shampoo as body wash?”

“Shut the fuck up and put that tongue to work!”

Ryuko leaned forward into the middle of Nonon’s ass, stuck out her tongue, and started licking.

“Ungh, that’s better,” said Nonon.

Ryuko enjoyed licking the tiny delicate folds of skin around Nonon’s hole. Even through the dental dam, they provided a nice texture and were fun to push around with the tip of her tongue. The slickness of the lube made it that much more enjoyable. Plus, she liked making Nonon moan and huff in her fantastic nasally voice. If nothing else, it was funny.

Ryuko poked at her butthole a few times with her stiffened tongue, teasing her with the idea of entry. Nonon’s back arched in response.

After about ten minutes of ass licking, Nonon turned her head back and looked at Ryuko. “This is actually really nice,” she said, “But it isn’t going to make me come.”

“Hmm? Oh, that’s too bad,” said Ryuko in a teasing tone.

“Shut up asshole, I’m trying to ask you for more sex! Isn’t that what you want?”

“Uh…yeah?”

“Okay, so what else can we do that might get me off?”

Ryuko shrugged. “We could try fingering.”

“Okay. Where?”

“Well, your ass is right here, so let’s start with that.”

Nonon nodded. The plan was logical enough, and getting fingered was something she rarely turned down.

Ryuko went back to her sex bag.

“What’s that? It looks like the tiniest condom I’ve ever seen.”

“A finger cot,” said Ryuko simply as she rolled it onto her left index finger.

“Is that like, a half-assed glove?”

“It’s a full-assed glove now! Ready?”

“Sure, whatever shithead.”

Ryuko used her protected finger to discard Nonon’s dental dam to the shower floor. She put lube on her finger and gently slid it into Nonon’s ass. Nonon made soft happy noises at the sensation. Ryuko moved it in and out a few times. “That feel good?”

“Yeah, just…whatever…just don’t talk, okay?”

“You got it, princess,” said Ryuko sarcastically.

A few minutes later and Nonon was starting to heat up. Her breathing was heavy, and she was actually enjoying herself.

“Wow Nonon, I can feel your heartbeat through your butthole!” Ryuko blurted.

“Ohhh my God Matoi, you just killed the mood. You killed it. Out!”

Ryuko pulled her finger out and frowned. “Sorry, I was just…I just thought it was cool.”

“That’s your problem. You think with the wrong part of your brain.”

“What part is that?”

Nonon paused for a moment. “Whatever part it is that makes you say useless shit during sex.”

“You coulda just said that,” said Ryuko as she shrugged it off.

“Ugh! Whatever! Forget I said it! Now let’s forget about the ass stuff and move on to my glorious vagina!”

Ryuko snorted.

“What? it is glorious!” Nonon turned over and sat on her butt on Ryuko’s yoga mat. Ryuko stared. “Hey, it matc—“

“Shut up, Matoi! What did I just tell you about killing the mood?”

“Uh, right…” Ryuko said as she sat up and stopped staring. “So you want vag stuff, right?”

“Yeah.” Nonon blushed a little at the admission.

Ryuko took off her finger cot and put it with the dental dam on the floor. She fiddled with her bag. She pulled out a fresh glove and put it on her right hand.

“Why are you using a whole glove?”

“In case you want more fingers in there,” Ryuko said with a shrug. “I’m happy to deliver!” She grinned.

Again, Nonon rolled her eyes and positioned herself to give Ryuko easy access, this time lying on her back. Ryuko crawled forward on her belly and put her gloved hand between Nonon’s legs. Nonon was blushing and breathing heavily as she watched.

Ryuko carefully slid her index finger into the pink girl’s vagina. Nonon watched until it went all the way in, then she lay back down and relaxed. She let out a sigh of contentment.

“Two?” Ryuko offered.

Nonon nodded.

Ryuko slid in her middle finger and started to rub. Nonon let out happy little moans. Ryuko kept going at a slow pace and watched Nonon’s reactions. Her breathing was getting heavier as Ryuko kept going, and every once in a while she’d smile, so Ryuko took that as a good sign.

“…Three?” Ryuko asked.

Nonon bit her lip. “Yeah,” she replied with a lusty sigh.

Ryuko slid in her ring finger. Nonon vocalized a bit.

Ryuko noticed Nonon’s moans getting louder with three fingers in her.

“This is nice,” said Ryuko. “How about I find your g-spot?”

“Mmm, it’s pretty far in there, and up,” said Nonon. “I’m sure you can find it—AAAH!” Ryuko’s fingers found a long bump inside Nonon’s vagina, exactly where she said it was.

Nonon’s back arched, her belly tightened, her feet kicked, she breathed like she was running a marathon, and her eyes rolled back. She bit her lip but couldn’t stop moaning and screaming at Ryuko’s touch. Finally, she reached orgasm. Her vagina tightened rhythmically around Ryuko’s fingers, and she bit her arm to muffle her screams. Ryuko didn’t mention that she looked super hot. When the orgasm was over, Ryuko paused to check in.

“More?”

Nonon’s face relaxed and she nodded. She bit her fingers when Ryuko returned to stimulating her. Ryuko kept going, not once giving up the pace. She wasn’t kidding about being buff from sexing all those girls. Before long, Nonon was coming again, toes curling and belly contracting and biting her hand in a vain effort to stop the screaming.

Ryuko’s hand went still. She grinned at Nonon. “More?”

Nonon smiled and nodded. Ryuko kept going, watching Nonon’s face relax and her eyes go out of focus when she hit her g-spot. “Harder good?” Ryuko offered.

“Yeah,” she answered weakly.

Ryuko fucked her harder, making her whole body bounce with every thrust. Nonon cried out and came again, harder this time, and wasn’t able to do much to muffle her screams. When the screams turned to sighs, Ryuko pulled out slowly.

“You look pretty hot right now, Jakuzure.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Matoi.”

Nonon rolled onto her side to rest. Ryuko smiled at her, grabbed the latex trash from the floor, and went to throw it away and wash her hands. She came back with a water bottle. “Here, drink this.”

“Huh? Thanks, pervert.”

“You’re welcome, nerd.”

Nonon drank lying down. She choked on the water and spat it out. “Don’t say a word,” she warned as she sat up and drank the rest of her water. She finished drinking and let the squished bottle inflate back to normal with a pop. “So, what next?”

“Uh, you wanna do more, Jakuzure?”

“Fuck yeah, we only did three sex acts! Why would we be done?”

“Right. Only three,” said Ryuko, her beautiful blue gear eyes widening with her smile. “Usually I do six or seven.”

“I do more like eight, but if you’re tired, we can stop,” Nonon teased.

“Okay, so what do you want to do?”

A pause.

Nonon licked her lips. “You’re looking awfully wet, Matoi.”

“You wanna eat me out?”

Nonon caught herself staring, flashed Ryuko a grin, and said, “Yeah.”

“Okay!”

“Okay? Can I use one of these dental dams in here?”

“Of course,” said Ryuko with a smile.

Nonon dug through them and picked out a vanilla dam. She carefully unfolded it and held it up to Ryuko.

“Um, Jakuzure? Do you mind if we do this on the bench?”

“On the bench?! Why the fuck would we do it there?!” cried Nonon incredulously.

“What…there’s no one around…” said Ryuko with a wry grin. “It’d be hot.”

Nonon pressed the corner of her lips together and shrugged. “We could give it a shot.”

“Really?!”

“Yeah, sure, just don’t get your panties in a bunch.”

“I’m not wearing—“

“Is anyone in here?!” Nonon yelled as the two girls poked their heads out of the curtains. Her voice echoed. No one answered. There were no other sounds coming from anywhere in the locker room. “Alright, the coast is clear. Now get on the bench. I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

Ryuko grinned and pumped her fist.

She laid down on the bench with her hips at the end and her head in the middle. She stared up at the tacky drop ceiling and fluorescent lights, hardly the best ambiance for sex, but she didn’t care at all because she was getting laid.

Nonon placed the dental dam over Ryuko’s bits and dived in. She could smell Ryuko’s delicious wetness, and it made her heart rate go up. Ryuko moaned and squirmed as Nonon licked expertly at her inner labia and very hard clit. A few times, the smaller girl nibbled at her labia experimentally. This got louder moans and yeses from Ryuko.

“Wow, Jakuzure, I—UNGH—I had no idea you were this good!” Ryuko exclaimed.

Ryuko curled her toes. Nonon didn’t say anything about it, or how cute it was, she just kept going. She grabbed Ryuko’s hips to keep her from falling off the bench. It would have been a shame to have her fall and get injured. Hilarious, but a shame nonetheless.

Soon, Ryuko was groaning and shaking and screaming with her first orgasm. Nonon kept licking until Ryuko seemed done. “More?” she asked from between her legs.

“Uh-huh,” said Ryuko.

Nonon dived back in and ate her out like a final contestant at a hands-free pie-eating contest. Ryuko was getting wetter and wetter, and her juices were falling on the bench and dripping onto the floor.

“You’re a little piggy,” said Ryuko.

“And you’re a pervert,” said Nonon.

Nonon inhaled sharply. The wonderful smell of vagina hung in the air and filled her with vigor. She put her mouth on Ryuko’s clit and sucked. Ryuko grabbed at the air around the bench, moaned loudly, and came in Nonon’s face. She sat up and Nonon followed suit, joining her on the bench.

“Are you done?”

“Yeah. Thanks, that was a wild ride,” said Ryuko, rubbing her eyes.

Nonon got the water bottle from the shower, drank from it, and passed it to Ryuko.

“Shit, I hear people coming!” Nonon panicked.

“Quick, let’s go in there!” said Ryuko, pointing at the sauna.

The two girls grabbed their stuff and scurried in with the singular goal of carrying on their clandestine adventures out of view. They closed the door.

“Ah, it’s hot in here,” said Ryuko.

“No shit,” said Nonon. “It’s a fucking sauna, that’s what they’re for. You’ll get used to it after a few minutes.”

“Bullshit, I’ve been in here before. It gets worse after a few minutes.”

“I was trying to lie to make you feel better, ass munch.”

“Ass munch? I lick your ass for you, and that’s how you thank me?”

“You mostly licked my ass for _you_ , don’t lie to me.”

“Double standards don’t fly with me, you pink freak!”

“Yeah well, shithead, at least when _I_ lie—why am I explaining this to you? Why is it that whenever I’m with you, I have the most horribly inane conversations of my life?!”

Ryuko shrugged and made a sarcastic noise.

“I should tape your mouth shut and only open it when I need it for sex. Except you’d probably like that. Pervert.”

Ryuko said nothing but her vagina responded by getting wetter.

"So what are we doing in here, you sex monster?"

“Well, I like to have an even workout, so…”

“So?”

“So how about I push you against a wall and rub your clit?”

A tiny moan escaped Nonon’s mouth. She nodded.

Ryuko reached into her bag and got out a glove. She put it on her left hand.

“Don’t tell anyone about this! You got that Matoi?”

“You have my word,” said Ryuko, flashing her toothy grin. “How ‘bout I pull that lovely pink hair?”

“Yes,” Nonon whispered.

Ryuko’s pupils widened. She grabbed her companion by the hair with her bare hand and pressed her against a wall. Nonon cried out with pain or lust or both. Ryuko kept her there with her forearm pressed against her collarbone. Nonon stood flat against the warm sauna wall with her arms down, fingers pressed against the wall.

The girls stared into each other’s eyes intensely as Ryuko reached down and played with Nonon’s clit. Nonon’s face scrunched with pleasure at the first touch. Ryuko slid her finger down the length of Nonon’s clit and rubbed generously at the tip. “How’s that, princess?”

“Fuck…keep going…” Nonon moaned quietly as Ryuko kept rubbing.

Ryuko watched Nonon’s face contort and relax as she was pleasuring her. She looked so pretty with her face all fucked up and her hair down and sweat rolling down her forehead. Her eyes were closed and all Ryuko could see were her big long lashes. The heat was uncomfortable but it made their sex so much sexier. Nonon was more excitable and sensitive than usual and her moans were more desperate. Both the girls were dripping with sweat and their hearts were pounding.

“Don’t stop,” she pleaded.

Ryuko bit her lip. She loved seeing Nonon like this. She sped up on Nonon’s clit, and returned her other hand to Nonon’s hair and pulled extra hard. Nonon gasped and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Nonon shook and collapsed. Ryuko put her arm back on Nonon’s chest to keep her up. She opened her eyes and refocused them on Ryuko with a sigh. Ryuko stopped and pulled her glove off inside-out and dropped it to the floor. She focused her attention on Nonon and they smiled at each other.

Nonon reached up to Ryuko’s face and swept a lock of sweaty hair from her eyes.

“Thank you, Ryuko,” she said softly.

“You're welcome, Nonon,” said Ryuko.

And with that, Nonon stood up on her toes, and Ryuko bent down a little, and they held each other’s faces and kissed. Nonon nibbled at Ryuko’s lips and Ryuko gave Nonon a little tongue. They caressed all over each other’s faces, ears, hair…

The door opened. It was Satsuki.

“Satsuki-sama, I am so sorry!” cried Nonon and Ryuko in unison. They braced themselves for a scolding, a suspension, or who knows what kind of horrible unusual punishment. It was Honnouji Academy, after all.

Satsuki raised her eyebrow. “Very well,” she said, “Carry on.” She closed the door.

The girls exhaled as Satsuki left. “Woo, that was a close one!” said Ryuko.

“Yeah, don’t push it,” said Nonon. “This was a bad idea. Let’s not do it again.”

“A GOOD bad idea,” said Ryuko with a sleazy grin.

“Yeah yeah, I don’t regret it. It was fun,” said Nonon with a playful little push.

Nonon peeked through the door, found no one around, and tiptoed her way back to the shower.

Ryuko followed, but stopped at the curtain.

“You can come innn,” said Nonon with her nasally voice. Ryuko perked right up and joined Nonon for a shower.

“Ugh, I just fucking showered, and now I have to do it again! Thanks a lot, Ryuko!” she teased.

Ryuko just smiled.

"Next time, let's just do this in private, okay?"

"Gotcha," said Ryuko. She beamed with joy at the phrase "next time" and washed herself with some of Nonon's Herbal Essences rose scented shampoo.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a sequel to this right now. It's dirtier.


End file.
